Taste Me Like Champagne
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: For HigherMagic. AU; Dean walks in on Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Inias, and Samandriel while they're all rather compromised. The angels are only too happy to invite him in. Lots of angelic polyamory, orgy, flock!fic, smutty but also happy and tender with lots of healthy loving relationships (hence AU). Minor mentions of Crobby. Possibility for a sequel.


_Author's Note: So. The story of my acquaintanceship with HigherMagic: I came, I saw, I drooled. I was lurking around on her Tumblr page, and found myself lured to the ask box with a Casifer prompt: I ship it so hard, but there is so little decent fic, and I knew that if anyone could do it justice it would be her. One blindingly hot ficlet later, and I was begging for Gabestiel and plying her with promises of temples and goddesshood. Another ficlet later, and I sold my soul for a Lucifer/Castiel/Gabriel threesome. At that point, I felt honorbound to ask her what offerings would be acceptable in her new religion. She mentioned 'constant orgies'. How that, which I'm quite sure was mostly a throwaway joke, turned into a massive angel!orgy fic is not entirely clear... but I blame her Angel Harem 'verse anyway. Enjoy, oh Goddess of SPN Pr0n, enjoy. _

_Warnings: This is undoubtedly the filthiest thing I've ever written. I haven't seen my sense of shame in a week: I'm pretty sure it curled up and died during the production of this little piece. There is unabashed smut, serious polyamory, explicit M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M sex and eight very attractive men doing naughty, naughty things to each other. I realize that most of you are probably getting a bit hot under the collar just from these warnings - those who are not, get out while you still can. Believe me, it doesn't get any less wicked down the road. _

_Disclaimer: Oh, if ONLY I owned SPN. The things I would make those boys do to each other... *shivers* *sighs blissfully* Game of Thrones would look prudish by comparison. _

_A.N.2: Predictable title is predictable. It's a line from 'Fire (Sexy Dance)' by Paulina Rubio. I'm not even a huge fan of her, but it's pretty much impossible not to know this song if you're even on the fringes of the LGBT community. Thanks for that, Queer As Folk. It could be worse, though; I do like this song, even if it kind of against my will. _

_**HigherMagic**__: I really hope you like this! I've read enough of your stuff to have a pretty good handle on what you like (most of which is also exactly what I like, lol) so if I've done my job properly this should hit the spot. I'll keep my fingers crossed that you enjoy this even a fraction as much as I did your wonderful, incredible angelcest that you wrote for me; those ficlets were perfect in every way. I actually especially loved the poetic smut in the threesome one; I love the whole abstract-Grace-sex thing, I'm just shit at writing it. And no, I have no regrets about de-anoning: upon further reflection, I realized that absolutely no one in my fandom life would be surprised that I begged for Casifer like a little bitch. _

_**Hobgoblin**__: I don't know if you're still reading my SPN stuff, but if you are... oh God. *hides face in mortification* Seriously, I don't even know what's happened to me. I literally hardly ever swore before I took up fandom, I wasn't nearly as blatant about my love for slash, and... well, I can't say I wasn't a bit kinky because Tianna would totally call bullshit on me, but I wasn't this shameless about it! Also, I don't know if it counts because it's in a different fandom, but... I think I may have won our 'Most Explicit Smut' competition, darling. *cackles* Prepare to have your water bill go through the roof! _

...

...

Dean was in an extremely pissy mood, though God himself couldn't save you if you described it as such to the hunter's face. He was wandering the halls of the sprawling palace where he was currently staying, growing increasingly irritable with every second that passed without at least one angel popping up to entertain him.

This was officially no longer a relaxing experience.

The Apocalypse hadn't ended in blood and fire after all; rather, things had proceeded exactly according to plan until Michael showed up while Gabriel was with the other three-quarters of Team Free Will down in South Dakota. One minute, they were all facing each other across a deserted warehouse - the next, the newest member of their little resistance movement had his older brother up against a worm-eaten wooden post and was doing his best to choke him with his tongue.

Things had gotten confusing from there.

It turned out, Gabriel wasn't just being a selfish ass when he hemmed and hawed for days before finally signing up for Team Free Will. He and Michael had a _history_ - a history which, if Dean was reading the carefully-not-written lines correctly, Lucifer was also wrapped up in somehow. Apparently, the term 'brother' was mostly symbolic for the Host - when he had been denouncing the 'den of iniquity' Dean had brought him to, Castiel had somehow managed to evade mentioning the fact that half the Host spent their time in Heaven doing nothing but fucking each other silly. According to Gabriel, this was the fun half; the other half were sexually repressed assholes who lived to ruin other people's fun, Zachariah being a prime example. Mating habits of the wild angel aside, the three archangels had disappeared for a 'private talk' and come back two days later in considerably better humor to announce that the Apocalypse was cancelled.

The demons howled in protest, the warmongering angels sulked, and the monsters tore up the countryside in vengeful bloodbaths, but it was all in vain. A matter of days was enough time for the archangels, working together for the first time since the Fall, to stitch up the holes in the barriers between Heaven and Hell and keep angels and demons alike where they belonged. The rebellions were swiftly and brutally quelled, the monster population was sliced in half, and altogether the world actually seemed to improve.

Sam and Dean were too busy just being relieved to worry about what happened next, and before their shocked joy wore off the angels had come back with a proposition. Apparently, back in the Old Testament days, there had been a series of fortresses perched on demiplanes around the globe, halfway between Earth and Heaven. They existed in a peculiar half-state between the realms, capable of playing host to living humans and fully empowered angels at the same time, and had once been the sites where Heavenly lore was passed down and communication took place between the two lands. After the Massacre of the Nephilim and the Fall of the Grigori, the fortresses had been gradually abandoned, until the last was left vacant some four thousand years BC; now, with a new regime dawning, the archangels were reclaiming the palaces. One had already been restored, and they offered an all-expenses-paid celebratory vacation in its luxurious halls to every member of Team Free Will. Despite their lingering mistrust for angels in general, having been reassured by both Gabriel and Castiel, Sam and Dean acquiesced: they were joined after some grumbling by Bobby and his very own demonic lover. The Winchesters had been horrified to learn that Crowley was sleeping with their surrogate father, but considering their own track records neither really had a leg to stand on in complaining and Crowley made damn sure they didn't forget it. Surprisingly, the angels hadn't protested the arrangement, giving the former Team Free Will some hope that genuine change might actually be in the near future.

All of this led to the present, in which Dean was meandering about the palace in a state of furious boredom. Bad enough that he was starting to go stir crazy from more than a week of complete inactivity, but he had just walked in on Crowley and Bobby in the kitchen. After his many years of experience with the supernatural, a trip to Hell and several resurrections, Dean had arrived at the conclusion that there were some things no man was ever meant to see - his adoptive father being fucked into a table by the King of the Crossroads was most definitely at the top of that list. Now, he was searching the ridiculously spacious palace in the hopes of finding an angel that might be able to distract him - Sam was holed up in the unbelievably expansive library with a copy of _The Tenure of Kings and Magistrates_, happy as a clam and completely oblivious to anything outside of the dusty pages, so Dean had intended to track down Castiel and chat with him. He'd barely seen the dark-haired angel since they arrived; a fair number of other angels had shown up from Heaven at the same time that the Team Free Will party arrived, and Castiel had muttered something about a 'flock' before disappearing for his own family reunion.

As he prowled the silent, echoing corridors in an increasingly foul temper, Dean's thoughts turned to those new angels. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel were here - but so were three others that Dean had never met before, apparently all very close friends with the others. Their names were Samandriel, Inias, and Balthazar. Samandriel's vessel was barely out of his teens, a slender kid with messy blond hair and big blue eyes, and the angel's personality seemed fit to match; according to Sam, who'd heard it from Crowley, Samandriel was one of Heaven's youngest angels. Inias was a ruggedly handsome man with black hair and piercing grey-green eyes, a ready smile and a laugh that fairly sparkled; his attitude toward Castiel was one of reverent friendship that seemed almost to border on outright worship, from what Dean had seen. Apparently, he was Castiel's second-in-command from the garrison - and hadn't that been a weird thought. Dean had a tendency to forget that Castiel was a Captain, a soldier of Heaven's army, but Inias's presence had been a forceful reminder. The third angel, Balthazar, was a wild card - he reminded Dean a bit of Gabriel in his insolent, hedonist laziness, but where Gabriel was all suggestive eyebrows, glittering eyes, and razor-edged smiles, Balthazar was smoky looks and saucy grins and dreadful, atrociously punny innuendos.

Dean still wasn't entirely sure what their purpose here was, and why these three and Castiel seemed so close to the archangels when it seemed like the rest of the Host were terrified of the four most powerful angels, but it was obvious that their presence was doing good. Michael and Lucifer had seemed to relax notably when the other angels arrived; they'd crossed the line from being intolerably dickbags to actually being kind of fun. Lucifer had a wicked sense of humor and enough sarcasm to outmatch Dean, and it turned out that once he had a shiny new custom-made non-Winchester vessel and a little less of a stick up his ass, Michael was actually pretty awesome too in a badass-big-brother take-no-shit-but-take-plenty-of-names kind of way.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dean reached an intersection of hallways and thought he heard the murmur of voices. Stopping, he tilted his head to listen, trying to pinpoint the source of the sounds. The palace was huge, and straight out of a documentary on marvels of ancient architecture; the entire place was made out of marble, the gleaming whiteness of the floors and walls only broken here and there by absurdly intricate tapestries and rugs. It was pretty enough, but it made trying to triangulate a sound nearly impossible. Eventually, Dean decided it was coming from the left, and turned in that direction; after a few yards, it became clear he'd guessed correctly, because the voices started to resolve themselves in actual words. Coming upon a large arched door, Dean realized that the voices were coming from behind it; he had just lifted his hand to knock when a few words of the conversation registered, and he froze.

"...tell him?" One of the newcomers was saying - Inias, Dean was pretty sure. He recognized the accent. Castiel's distinctive graveled voice answered; no mistaking those unique tones.

"I didn't. He made the mistake of simply asking if I had lain with a woman."

Chuckles then, and Gabriel's voice, absolutely steeped in wicked glee. "Very nice, Cas. I can't imagine he'd have taken this little revelation too kindly then - hell, he might still flip if he found out. A pity, too; the kid's gorgeous."

"Humans don't take well to polyamorous relationships, Gabriel, surely you ought to have figured that out by now." Michael's voice sounded different than usual, slightly strained and lower than usual, a bit hoarse and ragged around the edges. "I'm sure you've propositioned many in the past. Still, Dean is the exception to many rules... it seems unreasonable to judge him by another man's standards when he is so clearly unique."

"Yes, go on Michael, do continue to advertise your teenage crush on your intended vessel." Lucifer drawled, lazy and arrogant and amused. "Castiel only goes on for an hour or two at a time - we really need you extolling the Many Virtues of Dean Winchester as well."

"Silence your wicked tongue, brother." Michael shot back, but there was poorly-concealed amusement in his voice as well. Lucifer muttered something in reply, but broke off with a low murmuring sound: Dean thought he heard Gabriel mutter something back, but couldn't make out any discernible words. Then there was a strange, slick sound that made a shiver run across Dean's skin for reasons he didn't entirely understand, before Samandriel's soft voice cut into the conversation. He sounded rather irritable.

"I'm sorry, was I not keeping you entertained enough?"

Gabriel's soft snickers drifted through the doorway as Michael's tone immediately became contrite. "Of course, Samandriel. I am sorry. Please, do continue."

Samandriel snorted, and Balthazar's mirthful tones broke in. "You tell him, little brother. The absolute height of rudeness, that's what that is. Better make him pay for it."

Castiel's rumbling tones purred something too low for Dean to hear, and he heard Samandriel chuckle - a moment before another wet sound echoed through the room, followed by a deep, surprisingly loud groan from Michael. That was the last straw for the eavesdropping hunter. Unable to stand his burning curiosity about what was happening inside the room any longer, Dean pushed the door open the tiniest bit further and peeked around the edge - and felt the blood rush from his head down to his cock so fast he almost fell over right then and there.

The room was some kind of vast sitting room, but instead of furniture it sported a huge circular tiered pit about five steps deep and lined with plush cushions all the way around. The angels were all congregated in that massive bowl of silk and foam and feathers - and God, what a sight they made.

The reason for Michael's strained voice was obvious, considering the handsome older angel was buck naked and sprawled back agains the cushions with his skin gleaming with sweat, chest heaving as a shirtless Samandriel deepthroated his cock like a pro. Gabriel and Lucifer were tangled up in each other only inches away, still fully dressed but disheveled and rumpled, tongues sliding together as they ate at each other's mouths; they were pawing at each other hungrily, rucking up each other's shirts to bare tantalizing glimpses of flawless skin, tanned and pale and perfect. The other three were piled over each other on the other side of the pillow nest, Inias trapped between the other two - Castiel, sans tied and with his shirt hanging open off his shoulders, was leaning forward on his knees and unbuttoning Inias's shirt with aching slowness as the younger angel squirmed, pressing his hips back against Balthazar's groin where the blond held him nestled into his lap. Dean sank his teeth into his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood, one hand unconsciously shooting down to palm his instantly aching cock through his cheeks as he fought down a lustful groan. Now he'd really seen everything.

Including, apparently, the beginning stages of an angelic orgy.

Michael bit out something sharp and breathless in Enochian, one hand dropping to fist in Samandriel's soft hair and tug lightly: with a hungry sound, Lucifer slid out from under Gabriel and slithered around the youngest archangel to dip forward and fasten his mouth over Michael's. Making a brief noise of protest, Gabriel abandoned his spot and scuttled forward across the nest before rearing up, plastering himself over Castiel's back and biting at the back of the dark-haired angel's neck. Castiel groaned, the sound so deep and rich that Dean felt his chest vibrate in sympathetic longing, and rolled his hips forward: Inias made a pitiful sound as their clothed cocks jolted together, and his hips jerked forward and then settled back, pulling a low curse out of Balthazar's throat as the blond angel reached up to slide his hand beneath gaping fabric and gently tweak at Inias's nipples.

"You're a dreadful tease, Cassie."

Castiel actually fucking _growled_. "Don't call me that." he rumbled, then surged forward; Inias had the sense to tip himself sideways just in time for Castiel to slot forward into his place, straddling Balthazar's hips and silencing the blond with a devastating kiss. Gabriel pounced on Inias, rolling the younger angel over onto his front and pinning him down, hips starting up a slow, filthy grind as he panted lightly,

"S'been a long time since we had the chance to tease; we're gonna make the most of it. Specially now that we've got a few rounds under our belts and we can make it last..."

Lucifer surfaced from sucking on Michael's tongue long enough to add blithely, "Of course, if any skulking voyeurs happened to have the balls to join in, they'd be completely welcome."

Dean's breath choked in his chest, but before he even knew what he was doing he was shoving the door open and staggering into the room. The angels all looked up, Samandriel finally rising off Michael's cock with another of those slick sounds, one that made Dean's own arousal throb painfully now that he knew what caused it; none of the angels looked very surprised to see him. In fact, Castiel was looking particularly smug as he lazily rolled his hips over Balthazar's, cocking an insouciant eyebrow at Gabriel.

"I believe you owe me a few dozen gold, Gabriel."

The archangel snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "That I do. Damn, Dean-o; you must be a sex-bloodhound or something. I thought it'd take at least three weeks before you cottoned on."

Dean swallowed hard, mouth dry as cotton as he rasped, "Got bored. Came looking for something to do."

Michael chuckled, eyes flashing wickedly as he reached out to palm Lucifer's arousal through his jeans, drawing a startled hiss from his brother. "Well, looks like you found something. Or someones. You are welcome to join us, you know - provided you think you can handle it."

Dean's eyes narrowed, pulse jumping as he reached up to shed his jacket. "Oh, I'm game." he promised, letting his voice drop an octave and go dark and smoky, watching in satisfaction as the angels' expression darkened with lust to match. No way was he gonna turn this down; he'd been wanting to screw Castiel for months, there was no denying the chemistry that had crackled between him and Gabriel, and Lucifer... well. Dean doubted that anyone could have a conversation with that guy and _not_ want to bang him. To be completely honest (to an extent that Dean rarely was), he and Michael had some kind of thing going on too, though far more subtly. As for the others, they certainly weren't unattractive, and despite Dean's vast sexual track record he'd never yet managed to land himself in a real live orgy. Who could possibly decline such a golden opportunity? "Gotta say, I'm impressed - you guys do a pretty good job of faking the whole angelic stereotype thing. Especially you, Cas, with your 'naive virgin' shtick."

Castiel smirked, smug as the Cheshire cat as he shrugged languidly. "I was trying to get your attention. It worked, didn't it?" He rose gracefully, ignoring Balthazar's whine of complaint as he strode forward with impeccable balance across the shifting floor of cushions and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, jerking him forward into a kiss.

There was no adjustment period, no warming up; it was zero to seventy in one second flat, lips and teeth and _Jesus fucking Christ that tongue_. Castiel kissed like it was a battle and he was taking no prisoners, and Dean barely noticed when the angel tugged him down and spilled them both onto their sides in the masses of luxurious pillows.

Immediately, Dean was set upon. The other angels seemed to pile in from all sides, all of them jockeying for position to get their mouths, hands, or any other body part on Dean. It was overwhelming and delicious: Dean arched reflexively into the many caressing hands, though a good slice of his attention was still on the way Castiel was owning his mouth. A low, startling growl rumbled up in Castiel's throat, then, making Dean jolt, before the angel pulled back and yanked him closer against his body, directing a low snarl at the others.

"I get him first."

Lucifer and Gabriel both pouted visibly, and Samandriel let out a soft whine; it was the first time Dean had heard him make any noticeable noise at all since he showed up, and the kid's voice was half-destroyed from having a cock down his throat when he croaked, "No fair, Cas. How come you always get first crack at the pretty things?"

Castiel made a noise somewhere between a growl and a laugh, and Michael chuckled. "Let him have his fun, brothers - we'll get our turns." His dark eyes flashed, wide and hungry, as he spoke. Lucifer smirked.

"Indeed. Besides, best not to overwhelm the poor thing all at once."

"You know, I am actually quite durable, fuck you very much." Dean grumbled, but his heart wasn't really in it: Castiel's palms were skating warm and steady over every inch of muscle and skin beneath his shirt, and it was going a long way toward mellowing out his irritation. Truth be told, he was a bit relieved - call him a sap, but having his first time with an angel be with _his_ angel sounded pretty damn fitting. Castiel might have caught that thought with his freaky angel mind-reading powers, because he smiled - before shuffling up onto his knees, latching his arms around Dean's torso, and bodily dragging the hunter away from the cluster of other angels like a dog with a favored toy. Dean spluttered a confused protest, but it was mostly for show; the display of angelic strength and Castiel's uncharacteristic impetuosity had sent a new bolt of lust curling around his gut.

Castiel fetched them up against the side of the nest, pushing Dean into the soft pillows and swinging a leg up to straddle him, smirking down into the hunter's dazed green eyes. "Relax, beloved." he purred, ignoring Dean's noise of shock and diving down to capture his mouth again, agile hands already hard at work stripping away the hunter's clothing. In a matter of seconds he had managed to wrestle off the several layers of unfortunately plaid shirts, pulling back just long enough to peel away Dean's T-shit and leave him barechested; in the background, the other angels voiced an assortment of sighs, groans, and other appreciative noises.

"Fuck me." Gabriel moaned, staring at Dean's exposed chest with glazed eyes. "Dad did something right when he built you, Dean-o."

"Don't mind if I do." Lucifer purred, pouncing on the distracted angel and pinning him down into the pillows, a click of his fingers vanishing both their clothing and starting a brief wrestling match that devolved into more moaning and kissing. Balthazar insinuated himself into the tangle with shameless enthusiasm, while Inias and Samandriel exchanged calculating looks and moved in on Michael. Despite the increasingly energetic and bare-fleshed antics going on behind him, Castiel's entire focus was locked on his hunter, brilliant blue eyes gazing unceasingly into vivid green as the angel said softly,

"You are certain, Dean?"

Dean grinned, heart leaping happily as he reached up to slide his hand under the angel's loose shirt, gripping the angel's shoulder in a mirror of the print burned into his own skin. "Never been more sure in my life." he murmured, just for the pleasure of watching Castiel's azure eyes shine.

Reassured of his hunter's ease with the situation, Castiel had apparently exhausted his patience: Dean didn't even see him gesture before their clothing melted away and they were pressed skin to warm, silky skin. His head tipped back on a groan, and he arched up underneath his angel, cursing raggedly at the feeling of Castiel's hard cock digging into his hip. "Holy fuck, _Cas!_"

Chuckling roughly, Castiel bent down to slide his tongue back into Dean's mouth at the same time that he curled one warm, callous-free hand around the hunter's cock, stroking with an easy surety that had Dean bucking and groaning in no time. Stricken with an intensity of pleasure that he couldn't remember feeling in _years_, if ever, Dean grabbed helplessly at Castiel, hands sliding frantically over pale heated skin as he traced the unfamiliar lines of lean muscle and lithe frame. One of his searching, clutching hands found Castiel's matching arousal and wrapped around it, giving the angel a tantalizing taste of heat and pressure: Castiel groaned heavily, hips bucking forward instinctively and his gravelly sound of pleasure sliding down Dean's throat to rattle around his chest. Castiel pressed down harder against Dean, panting and biting sloppily at the hunter's mouth as he gasped, "I would very much like to fuck you, Dean."

Dean let out a keening sound that would have mortified him in a more rational moment, mouth going dry at the thought; despite being sprawled out on the pillows, he felt dizzy, looking up at his angel and seeing him so debauched - Castiel's mouth was bitten red and swollen, his blue eyes wild and his normally messy black hair a wild halo around his face, and hearing those words in that gravel-rich voice from his normally reserved and seemingly innocent angel just about pushed Dean right over the edge embarrassingly quickly. Managing to swallow down another mortifying whimpering sound, Dean instead gasped out, "Fuck yes, fuck me, _oh God_ Cas _fuck me_ please _please_-"

A high, breathy moan interrupted his torrent of begging: Dean half-started, having all but forgotten about their companions. A quick glance past Castiel's shoulder, though, made his gut clench and his cock jerk - he and Cas weren't the only ones getting really fucking into this.

Samandriel was sprawled on his back in the pillows, drooling around Inias's cock as Michael fucked him open on his fingers, the archangel's dark eyes flickering back and forth from the moaning angel underneath him to Dean and Castiel across the nest. Inias was even glancing down at Samandriel, apparently having a hard enough time keeping his eyes from falling shut and unable to tear his gaze off of Castiel, grey-green eyes almost completely black with lust and his expression one of near-religious ecstasy. Nearer to the hunter, Lucifer had Gabriel pinned on all four and was fucking into him with hard, smooth thrusts; Gabriel was the one who had made that absurdly hot moaning sound, his amber eyes half shut and his mouth slack in an expression of utter bliss. Lucifer's expression was inscrutable, but his eyes were dark and almost eerily hungry as he watched Dean writhing under Castiel. Balthazar was sprawled out next to them, jacking his cock slowly and watching with lazy, heated appreciation.

Being the center of so much attention was both highly disconcerting and unbearably hot, and Dean had to stifle another needy moan at the feeling. The effort was in vain, though, when a strangled cry ripped out of his throat a moment later: Castiel had taken advantage of Dean's distraction to slip one long, graceful finger into the tight heat of the hunter's body. Dean's back bowed up off the cushions in a startingly flexible arc, the hunter moaning unabashedly at the feeling; he could actually _feel_ Castiel's Grace pulsing inside him, coaxing his muscles to relax and conjuring slickness over his insides. A few strokes were enough to loosen Dean enough for the angel to slide another finger in: Dean's eyes snapped back to Castiel's, the knowledge of being watched sparking a heat in his blood that was completely overshadowed by the heady look of lust in his angel's eyes. Castiel looked like he was getting Christmas and his birthday and the world's best live porn show all at once, expression a mixture of wonder, finally-satisfied yearning, and stark desire that was shockingly carnal for the usually-inscrutable angel. Dean knew his own eyes had to be giving away far more than he would like, but for once he didn't care; he locked gazes with Castiel, letting the angel see everything there was to see, and was rewarded by a look of overwhelming love and desire in azure eyes.

Then a third finger joined the two already sliding smooth and delicious in and out of his body, and Dean's eyes slammed shut as the angel finally hit his prostate dead-on, writhing against the tightness of his skin as he gasped, "Okay, that's enough, come on Cas - want you in me, give it to me, want your cock so bad, please Cas, just fuck me, Cas-"

Castiel let out a deep, hungry growl - he pulled his fingers out abruptly, but Dean only had a moment to whimper at the emptiness before he was being split open on Castiel's cock. He cried out, arching, eyes rolling back in his head; he'd only done this once or twice in his life, usually too guilty over his bisexuality to let himself enjoy it, and Castiel's borrowed body was certainly no slouch below the belt. It felt like he was just a hair's breadth away from breaking completely as the angel's hard, deliciously thick cock forced its way into his body, and Dean squirmed like an eel, mewling little cries escaping him as he shuddered in ecstasy. Castiel was moaning too now, deep and husky and pleasured as he pulled back a little and thrust in again, each swivel and snap of his hips pushing him a little deeper into Dean's searing, yielding heat.

Finally, Castiel's hips pressed flush up against Dean's ass, and the hunter felt the last of the tension leave his body as he sagged back against the pillows in bliss. Castiel was holding still now, letting him adjust; thanks to the angel's Grace, there was no pain, but his cock was so far into Dean the hunter would have sworn he could taste it in the back of his throat and it was making him shiver and twitch almost constantly, split open and flayed raw and achingly vulnerable. When gentle lips brushed over his throat, in a tender caress utterly at odds with the fullness that was all but consuming him, Dean pried his eyes open and locked gazes with Castiel again. Castiel's lips quirked up in a little smile, eyes glazed with pleasure as he murmured, "Ready, beloved?"

"Fuck, yes." Dean moaned, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips up a little, almost choking on the air in his lungs at the feeling of Castiel's cock dragging slow and sweet in his core. "Oh, God, move, please!"

"Come on, Cas - stop teasing him. We all wanna see this." Balthazar spoke from the sidelines, much of the cockiness now absent from his voice, which had gone breathless and hoarse with arousal. Smile widening, Castiel pushed himself up, rearing back for a better angle until his cock pressed right up against Dean's prostate as he purred,

"As you wish."

The angel drew back slow, painfully slow, Dean writhing and moaning at the throbbing drag - then Castiel's hips snapped up, and he slammed back in hard enough to tear a shout from Dean's throat. Again, and again, and again - once he started, Castiel wasn't stopping for anything, and Dean clawed at the angel's smooth back and fucking _howled_ as Castiel drove into him over and over again, fast and hard and unbelievably deep. How he could ever have believed Castiel was a virgin, Dean didn't know - Castiel was hands down the best the hunter had ever had, hammering dead-on into Dean's prostate every time, hips driving and twisting with the grace and precision of a dancer. Dean's skin hummed, the air seeming to crackle with energy: dazedly, the hunter realized that it wasn't just Castiel. The rest of the angels had given in to lust as well by now, and the room was filled with the deep grunts and breathless cries of passion and the heady smell of sex. Stray tendrils of Grace sparked here and there, bright and sharp, and Dean could feel the pleasure of everyone involved washing against him like some kind of boiling sea. Waves of heat and desire and pleasure were crashing over them, and Castiel was moving perfectly in synch with the valleys and crests, forcing Dean into a spiral of rapture like he'd never felt in his entire life.

Even with angelic stamina, that kind of euphoria couldn't last forever. Winding tighter and tighter, finally, the coil snapped: Castiel drove into Dean with as much strength as he dared before stilling there, a hoarse cry of Dean's name breaking from his throat, and the wet heat of the angel's orgasm inside him tipped Dean over the edge as well. He came harder than he would have believed possible, his vision whiting out as he shouted in exultation; dimly, he heard his cries echoes by other voices, and thought he heard Gabriel scream Lucifer's name before his awareness disappeared and he was completely consumed by bliss.

Gradually, the dizzying high of his orgasm wore off, and Dean's eyes fluttered open again. His head was still spinning, his vision was a little blurry, and his limbs felt like wet noodles, but he was still alive and that in itself was a bit of a shock - he wouldn't have been at all surprised if that had killed him. Castiel was draped over him like a living blanket, warm and slick with sweat and come and his blue eyes hazy with pure satiation, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder right over the brand. Obviously, the other angels had finished and pulled themselves together while Dean was still out of it, because they were piled up around the hunter and Castiel in a tangle of sweaty limbs and dreamy sighs. Lucifer was curled up closest to Dean's head, actually stroking Dean's hair with one long-fingered hand, looking down at him with something close to wonder on his face.

"You really are a beautiful creature, Dean Winchester." he said softly, voice wrecked and eyes glittering. "I can see why Castiel was willing to risk so much for you."

At any other time, Dean would have protested the chick-flick moment: as it was, he just made a soft sound of pleasure and let his eyes close again, tilting his head into the archangel's gentle petting.

Eventually, though, his mind re-solidified, and he felt the need to speak. "Well." he began, voice scratched to hell and still a bit thick with pleasure. "That was... fucking awesome."

Michael chuckled softly, and Samandriel piped up, his tone drowsy and his voice absolutely ruined. Given what he'd been doing when Dean walked in, that wasn't really surprising. "That it was. One benefit of having archangels in the flock, Dean - they not only link, they _amplify_. It's like ultimate sex _to the power of ten_."

"Power of thirty, technically. We do have three archangels." Balthazar pointed out, sounding far less ruined than the rest, given that he'd gotten off just on watching.

"Oh my fuck." Gabriel moaned from somewhere under the main pile, sounding like he'd gone ten rounds with a sex machine and lost, "Do none of you ever shut up?"

"Rich." Castiel mumbled, the word muffled because he was unwilling to lift his face from Dean's chest. Dean chuckled, lifting one hand with considerable effort to try to smooth down Castiel's frankly incredible case of sex hair. After a moment, he gave it up and just flopped back, mind wandering idly until a question that he'd meant to ask earlier occurred to him. Now no longer distracted by overwhelming lust, he asked it.

"So, how exactly does this... flock thing work?"

Inias answered, his accent thick and warm. "Angels don't usually mate monogamously; we're pretty much made out of pure love, and we just aren't wired to commit to only one person. Flocks are usually somewhere between three and five, though. Seven is considered quite large. We were technically two separate flocks, each with an archangel, but those three just couldn't keep their hands off each other. We sat down and had a long talk about it, and figured we'd just run with it."

"Huh." Dean blinked up at the ceiling, thoughtful. "Dare I ask who was in what flock originally?"

"Inias and I were Lucifer's. Balthazar and Samandriel were with Gabriel. Michael wasn't formally a part of any flock, but he and Lucifer were inseparable enough that he was kind of an honorary member of ours." Castiel rumbled, voice rougher than ever in his post-orgasm languor. Having settled on his stomach next to Dean's head, Lucifer snorted.

"As if you weren't making cow eyes at Gabriel every chance you got."

"He started it!" Castiel protested indignantly, finally lifting his head and glaring at his brother. Dean couldn't help but snicker a little, before his curiosity got the best of him again.

"So, you guys just go around flirting with everything in sight until you pick your permanent flock and settle down?"

"Pretty much." Gabriel drawled, emerging from underneath Inias and Michael and shifting lazily, wriggling and stretching like a sunwarmed cat. "Once the flock is formed, it's still possible to bring others in of course, but it's significantly less likely. And there has to be serious mutual attraction, not just physical but emotional as well; that's why it's so rare for so many angels to end up in a single flock. The odds of that kind of emotion being shared among so many people are pretty damn slim."

"Huh." Dean said again, blinked, then frowned. Rolling over onto his stomach with some clever maneuvering, so that he and Castiel were laying side by side and still wound together, he surveyed the tangled heap of angels and raised a questioning eyebrow. "So why the invite?"

"Because we all like you." Michael said simply, smiling at Dean's incredulous blink. The dark-haired archangel shifted, rolling over and draping himself lazily across Inias's back as he said earnestly, "You are extraordinarily attractive, Dean, not just your body but your soul as well - angels are instinctively drawn to you, and none of us have proven exceptions. Castiel's mark only enhances that draw, because it broadcasts to all those with superhuman senses that an Angel of the Lord found you worthy."

Dean felt himself flush. He startled a little when Castiel shifted next to him, rolling over onto his stomach and lifting enough to drape himself over Dean's upper side, warm and strong and wonderfully lithe against his body. "I also helped talk them into it. I've wanted this for a very long time, Dean, and I admit I wanted to share this with my flock. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but... it worked out for the best, did it not?"

"Yeah." Dean said, gaze dropping to the cushions, the flush on his cheeks deepening. His heart sank a little at his angel's words, but he forced himself to try and maintain his imperturbable facade. "So, this was just a one-time thing, then?"

Maybe he wasn't as good at concealing as he thought he was, because Castiel made a soft sound above him, and suddenly Gabriel was sliding forward right out of the mess of limbs and bodies to cup a slim hand under Dean's jaw, eyes warm and soft. "You're welcome to join us any time you want, Dean-o. There's always room for more in the family."

Dean felt a genuine smile break out over his face again. Samandriel slid out from under Michael's arm and around the back to press up against Dean's back, purring softly in the back of his throat as he murmured, "Cas isn't the only one who really, really likes you, Dean."

"Damn straight he's not. Besides, can't leave you to suffer the horrendous mental trauma of Singer's _relationship_ with old Red-eyes there." Balthazar snarked, grinning as he shifted in closer as well and bent down to press a kiss against Dean's chest just below his collarbone. Lucifer promptly shoved him aside, though, sliding into his space to lean down and steal a kiss from Dean's soft, surprised lips.

"It's still a little soon for custom, Dean, but none of us have ever really followed the rules. If you're amenable, it would be our honor to begin courting you."

Dean's jaw dropped, and he looked around in shock. All the angels were nodding, utterly ingenuous smiles on their faces, eyes bright with eagerness. Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, Dean asked hoarsely, "You mean, like, courting-courting?"

"Eventually, we would like you to join our flock." Michael said, eyes glowing now with a subtler hunger than before as he drank in the sight of Dean's face, the hunter's expression open and disarmed by surprise. "We understand that it is too soon for you to be completely comfortable with the idea, however, and that you will want to get to know some of us better before you consider commitment."

Stunned, Dean tore his gaze away from Michael and looked up at Castiel. His angel smiled down at him, all warm blue eyes and happiness as he whispered, "Please, beloved. Let us love you?"

Dean's heart clenched, then melted. He'd hardly noticed earlier when Castiel called him 'beloved' for the first time - in many ways, it felt as though he'd been calling him that all along, in those long and silent gazes that they'd exchanged so many times. Swallowing hard, heart pounding against his ribs, Dean glanced around at all the angels pressed in close in the pillowed nest before his gaze returned to Castiel.

"Yes."

...

...

_Oh my Chuck, 6,500 words of pure porn. I really hope you enjoyed this, HigherMagic, because I fried my brain during the writing process. And racked up a few hundred dollars on my hydro bill. Damn this fandom for corrupting me so thoroughly! If anyone's interested in a sequel, drop me a line and let me know, because I am definitely open to the possibility! There's a lot I could do, including more on the Crobby, a possible relationship for Sam, and their reactions when they realize what Dean's been up to! _


End file.
